Just another MRHP story
by hahahehe7
Summary: don't kill me but i needed to put my ideas out and if you don't want me to write this for all of you who wrote on of these just tell me to stop, but it is a HP and MR cross. But i don't have to becasue no one owns the story here, soo... live with it, but.
1. Chapter 1

Max POV 

We were walking down a street in London. The flock was beat

Then we saw an ice cream store. Then it began. "Max…" Angel whined.

"Ya max can we get ice cream, because I'm really hungry and I don't know how much I can walk because my feet hurt and-," Iggy slapped a hand over her mouth. I nodded thanks.

"Iggy, go get the kids ice cream, I need to find out what to do."

There was cheers while Iggy took the kids you get ice cream. Adults were looking at us. I sat down on the curb.

I sighed and pout my head in my hands. "What am I going to do?" I said to Fang.

He sat down bedside me and looked over to the other side of the street. He shrugged. "Thanks," I said dryly.

"Well we can go for a flight or-," but I was cut off by ice cream being stuck in my face. We were on the sidewalk! The little kids were laughing hysterically while Iggy was smirking at his work. The no smile fang was even breaking a smile. Iggy turned around to walk down the street. The kids were still laughing as I grabbed a scoop off of Fang's ice cream and I threw it at Iggys head. He stopped dead as he turned around slowly with a hand on the ice cream on the back of his head.

His mouth formed an o as he looked down at his hand. He took it and threw it perfectly at my head, but I ducked and the ice cream hit Fang in the face. The people were walking around us looking at us like a bunch of maniacs.

That made me laugh harder. Fangs face lost his smile. I was having hysterics until Fang threw ice cream at mine and Iggys laughing face. I was laying on the ground smiling, finally we were having a good time. I looked up at fangs smirk. I threw the ice cream off my face on the ground and held up my hand.

Fang took it and pulled me up. I looked at Iggy, "I'll get you back later," I warned.

He just laughed.

We took off up he street and fang said, "You got your dirty finger all over my ice cream."

"Ohh... you poor baby do you want another one?" I teased.

He played along and stuck out his lip, "Yes," he said.

I took his ice cream and started eating it. "Yummy, chocolate chip cookie dough, my favorite."

We walked until we saw we were in a deserted part. We took off. We saw a forest there and were flying over top of it.

It was peaceful until-… "I have to pee," said Gazzy.

"Thanks for letting us know," said, Iggy.

"Go in the air," said fang.

"No," I said horror stuck.

"Why not I do it."

"What if there is people down there." I looked down at the forest. It was dark and damp and looked kinda scary. You know with the fog effect. Coming up when the bad guy is coming to get you.

"there is know way there is people down there," said fang.

I rolled my eyes. "Well you know it is disgusting." I said in defeat, well not yet.

"Why can't I max?" asked Gazzy who was holding himself.

I got mad, "Fine everyone fly ahead, but I'm going to be right back, to see what that castle is," the nodded and Gazzy turned around so he could do his business. Disgusting.

I took off and landed in the forest right were I could see out. There was people great. I waited until everyone cleared off.

I saw a hut in the forest. I peeked in the window. There was Jer Borcht with two other erasers.

They weren't transformed. "Borcht you get out of here, you are not welcome." Said the huge guy. I made my way to the forest but a twig snapped. I looked up to see Borcht furious and the erasers coming out side running after me.

I went to the forest but saw ten erasers. I ran to the castle. The doors opened and saw kids pilling out. Shit. The erasers were gaining on me.

The kids froze when they saw me. I was glad I had my wing tucked in. "What is the meaning of this," Said a booming voice. A tall old man came out and eyed me up and down, then more adults came. I turned on my heal, but the erasers were blocking me.

"Don't worry Dumbledore we'll take this failure off your hands." Said Borcht approaching. There was a break in the file and the erasers came at me.

I twisted the first one neck and kicked the second one in the chest. He fell down with two broken rib bones.

But then an eraser skidded from behind me and broke by right leg. I went down and five erasers picked me up and took a hold of my arms.

"You will be terminated this time."

"That's what you said last time" I spat in Borcht's face.

"I'm sorry for your disturbance from this creature." Borcht said to the old guy.

An eraser kicked my broken leg and I only let a howl of pain from my lips escape for only a second. Then put on a bored face.

"What has she done?" asked the old guy.

Borcht fumbled a bit. "She is a run away and a failure to us and she has deserted one of our buildings so we have to ship her to California."

The school. "No!" I screamed. Other adults were ushering the kids in so they looked out the windows.

"We can take care of her leg," said Dumbledore, the old guy, I guess.

The erasers laughed. They put me down so I was kneeling, but still holding my arms.

"Pain is good for her."

Dumbledore looked mad. "We will take her." He said as he read the terror in my eyes.

"Mmmm… I don't think you can," said Borcht.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes we will," all the Adults pulled out some stick and it must have been threatening so all the people put me down.

I fell to the ground and stretched my leg and winced.

"Get potter and his friends to take her to the hospital wing," said Dumbledore to another old lady. She nodded. I turned around and saw all the other were gone.

Dumbledore approached me and knelt down so he was in front of me. "What's your name?"

I looked in his crystal blue eyes and said, "Maximum Ride,"

He nodded as three people came and helped me up. One red haired tall boy, one tall black haired boy with a scar on his forehead, and a girl with curly puffy brown hair.

The red hair one helped me on the right side and said, "I'm Ron,"

The balked hair boy came on my left side and said, "I'm Harry and this is Hermione,"

"Max," I said through gritted teeth.

They took me through the castle and up a flight of stairs. We got to the top of the stairs and we sat down for a rest.

"So…" said Harry the first to break the silence "Who were those guys?"

"Couple of old buddies," I said sourly.

Ron snorted and said, "I see, and what did terminated me. 'You will be terminated'" he said in Borcht's accent.

I laughed. "Terminated means they are going to put me asleep, or kill me," I said it so calmly and they all stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Why do they want you dead?" said Hermione.

I shrugged and decided to tell or show them. I stood up and leaned against Harry to get my wings away from my back.

"Don't freak, I know I'm a freak already,"

"You haven't met us." Said Ron.

"You're an avian American?" I asked sarcastically.

Ron said, "a wha-,"

But Hermione gasped and said, "Oh my god,"

I smiled and slowly extended my wings. There eyes almost popped out of there heads as I put them back in.

"We better get you to the hospital wing," said Harry looking at me.

I nodded and we slowly made our way to the hospital wing.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Should we tell her?" asked Hermione.

"I don't see why not," said Harry then turned and said, "This is Hogwarts school witch craft and wizardry,"

"You wizards," I said, confused.

"Ya," said Ron looking at me for my reaction.

"Oh well your right up with me then," I said sarcastically, "But you were born a wizard, while I _was _born human, without the wings,"

"What did they do to you?" asked Hermione. I winced thinking of all the horrible memories.

"I give you one thing," I said, "The man that got us out when we were in there when we were 11 and he had a son, were he left there and they turned him into the things that fought me today. I later found him, he was trying to kill us and recently I found out that that man was my father and that boy was my half brother and he just died because he had his expiration date, but I actually loved him. He was seven years old and three days before he died in a cellar in Germany, I was the first person to teach him to right his name,"

When I was done I was looking at the floor, praying that I wouldn't cry.

"That's horrible, but what did they do to you?" Ron asked.

'A lot of things." I said.

They realized that I didn't want to talk about it and let me be, but when I got to the hospital wing I shivered as the memories came in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now people I want more reviews**

Max POV

I won't bore you with all the detail with they fixed me with. It all the same expect they healed me with _wand._

Ya this old lady came our and said this one word I could not say and my leg straitened out.

I would want to do this. This would be cool. I could kill erasers without losing my breath.

I also was pondering about why there were real people not flyboys.

I couldn't sleep because of all the sounds, smells and the constant nagging voice saying for me to get back to the flock. I knew I needed to but I couldn't really move with all the adults around. Even if I tired to escape, they could stop me within a second.

I sighed looking around. They beds were occupied with unconscious people or people with injuries that magic couldn't fix.

I was sitting up waiting for the adults to decide what to do with me. I hated waiting. Every once in a while some people would glance at me. It was nerve racking. I was becoming antsy.

Finally they came over to me and said, "Max, you will attended Hogwarts."


	4. Chapter 4

Fang POV 

Where's max? She said she would be right back.

The flock and I were sitting on a tree in the forest. We were sitting in a tree because there was some strange noise we got scared and headed for higher ground.

We each were lying lazily on our own tree branches.

"-I mean, it's so sticky and I can't believe people drink it, I like water so much better and vitamin water. Even football players like it and for some reason they pour it on the coaches, hey Iggy why do they pour Gatorade on the head coach?"

Finally, she stopped talking as Iggy said patently, "When then win the super bowl, or as the last game of the season it's a tradition to dump it on the head coach. And don't say anything, just go to sleep."

I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye. About eight o' clock I stood up. "I'm going for a fly to see if I can see Max."

Iggy said, "Kay,"

With that I took off.


	5. Chapter 5

Max POV 

I looked at them like they were crazy. I didn't know what to say, at first I thought it was a joke, then saw the look in Dumbledore eyes and thought better of blurting out my thoughts.

"It's the only way to keep you safe," A short man said with a high squeaky voice.

I furred my eyebrows. "Umm... ok," I said. It sounded like a question.

"Your classes start Monday, and Professor MgGonagall will escort you to the Griffondore common room, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione are." Dumbledore said.

I nodded and hoped off the bed wondering what I just agreed to. I followed Professor MgGonagall to the common room. We walked through the stairways without saying a word. I did notice though that the pictures move, but didn't want to ask because I didn't want to sound dumb.

We got to a portrait of a fat lady in pink sitting on a gold chair. "Password," she asked with a deep heavy voice.

"Chappage Portonas," said MgGonagall.

She bowed her head and the portrait swung open.

I was in awe. She urssered me in and said, "Here it is you will go up to the girl dormitory," and with that she was gone on the other side of the picture.

I walked ahead and saw there was couches and tables and other people talking or studying.

"max," said Hermione to my right.

I looked toward her. Then went to join her. She was sitting with harry and Ron by the window.

"We were hoping you would come." She said.

I nodded. And sat down facing the window.

"So…" said harry, "are you going to be going her?"

"Yes," I said.

"Cool," said Ron. "I wonder if you will be with us or the first years?"

"Well Ron if you read then you would know that Avian Americans supposedly have powers beyond belief. But they said, it was a myth and Avian Americans don't really exist, only on stories."

Ron looked at her. "You read to much,"

"You read to little," she shot back.

"Well-," Ron started to say but Harry cut them off.

"If you don't stop them at the beginning then they'll bicker all night, then hate each other in the morning."

I smiled, but then something flying across the window caught my eye. It was too large for a bird. I jumped up and thought. It couldn't have been, no way. I looked out the window and saw a figure sitting on the roof about 50 yards away.

I tried to open the window, but it wouldn't budge. "Can you open this?" I asked Ron.

He nodded and pulled out his wand and said something and the window opened. "Why do you need it opened?" asked Harry.

"Because I do," I said looking at the figure on the roof. "Fang," I whispered yelled.

The figure looked around. Yep it was Fang. "Over here," I yelled louder.

Fang looked at me and flew over. I sat on the window sell and waited. He stopped dead when he saw Harry Ron and Hermione.

"It's okay, there friends, but what are you doing here, I thought you would come earlier when I was attacked by erasers, not fly boys but real live people now."

He still stayed were he was.

"Harry Ron Hermione, this is Fang, Fang, Harry Ron and Hermione."

He didn't even nod. I sighed. I winced. A headache came, but it wasn't bad. I looked over my shoulder to see no one except us in the common room.

I put my hand on my forehead and winced.

"Max, is it a head ache?" He asked worried.

"Not, bad," I mumbled. But I was really wrong when a huge one came and I lost my balance on the window sell and fell to the gound


	6. AN SORRY

I know you hate these things I do to, but now guys I need you to tell me what should happen next or in the near future. I know fax every one. And jealously. I need details. Should Voltemort come? Or something critical happen. I need you to tell me.

thanks


End file.
